Yian Garuga(Burst Species)
Extremely violent Yian Garugas, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. These Yian Garugas are some of the strongest Burst Species in New World and are by far the most hated ones. Like others, they are beyond anything in G-Rank and beyond the Supremacy Species. Explanation Old Yian Garugas that have learnt how to use more than just their fighting skills to their advantage. Aesthetic Differences Orange eyes with purple pupils, missing ear, both eyes are scarred, more muscle mass in legs, poison and paralysis stains in beak, more spikes on tail, pink markings on wings, purple-yellow tongue, yellow wing claws and foot claws, and scars on back. Habitat These Yian Garugas can be found living in the Great Forest most commonly but only really high in trees like the Great Forest Peak. Attacks and Moves The Yian Garuga(Burst Species) shares attacks with the HC Yian Garuga. Its roars and screech now require Ultra High Grade Earplugs. Screeching Fireballs: When the Yian Garuga now shoots fireballs out of its mouth, it will roar shooting each one. This will stun hunters close to it that don't have Ultra High Grade Earplugs and make it easier for it to shoot fireballs at them. Paralyzing Pecks: Now when it does it pecks with its beak, it will paralyze hunters hit by the beak. Fake-Out Tail Flip: Yian Garuga will jump backwards before quickly flying forward as if its going to tail flip. When its in range, it will quickly screech while flying up and shoot two fireballs from its mouth towards the ground before landing. After landing, it will taunt for a few seconds. Tail Club: It will turn around and begin to swing its tail like a stegosaur. While swing it, it will throw a few spikes from its tail on the ground. If hunters walk on one of those spikes, they will instantly be poisoned or paralyzed. Pellet Fireballs: When in Rage Mode, it will prepare to shoot fireballs from its mouth but instead of normal fireballs, it shoots a pellet shot-like fireballs at hunters. The pellet fireballs are shot five times in five different directions and there is three fireballs fired forward and upwards at hunters at once. Fireball-Tail Flip Combo: It will shoot a fireball before flying forward and using it tail fling it at a random hunter. This will add the Poison aliment to the fireball. Poisonous Pitfalls: It will begin to drool poison from its mouth and jump forward five times while it drools. When it jumps forward, it will use its beak like a shovel and make five pitfall traps for hunters but unlike other pitfalls made by monsters, these pitfalls actually poison hunters. Spinning Tail Flip: It will perform a Tail Flip in a similar style to the Pink Rathian(3rd Gen.). Poison Barrier: When in Rage Mode, it will spit multiple poisonballs around it causing for a poisonous shield to appear around it. This barrier will add poison to each of its attacks and will poison any hunters nearby. Toxic Wings: It will flap its wings and spread the wind barrier farther away from it. Lunges: It will do multiple lunges like Deviljho's. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Ice -15 *Thunder +15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Super Ultra High Grade Earplugs, Weapon Coatings +2, Wellness, and Trap Master. Gunner Set *Fire +20 *Water -15 *Ice -10 *Thunder +20 *Dragon +5 Skills: Super Ultra High Grade Earplugs, Weapon Coatings +2, Wellness, and Trap Master. Notes *These Yian Garugas are feared by many hunters and they are well-known for killing a few hunters in the quest info. *Despite being tough to kill, many hunters don't wear its full set usually and just combine it with other parts. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus